Comfort? Yeah right!
by That70sshowlova
Summary: When the Charmed Ones celebrate another good vanquish at P3, Chris stays at the Manor to relax. He gets a bit of a surprise when someone Orbs in unexpectedly.


**I hope you guys like it! Don't forget to review.**

**Disclaimer: me no own Charmed**

**This story was beta'd by Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell

* * *

**The Charmed Ones were celebrating another great vanquish at P3. So Chris had time to relax in his childhood house, but instead of in the living room watching TV he was up in the attic reading the Book of Shadows.

The ancient book gave him a sense of comfort. In his childhood, he usually read the book when he was sad that his father broke another promise. Occasionally, he'd get up and brush his hands across old magical items that belonged to his ancestors.

Just as he was picking up a vial that was left up there from a potion he heard Orbs.

He looked up, startled. Chris relaxed a little when he saw who it was. "Hi Penny," he said casually.

Penny Halliwell wasn't known for being the nicest to men, so when she glared at the young man it wasn't surprising. "And who might you be?" she demanded.

"I'm the Charmed Ones new Whitelighter," he stated.

Penny's eyes filled with recognition and her glare softened slightly. "Oh yes, Caleb."

He rolled his eyes. "It's Chris."

"Same thing," she dismissed. Once again Chris rolled his eyes and didn't comment. "Why are you here? If Leo did this, then I regret recommending him for the position as my darlings' Whitelighter."

"Just brushing up on some demons," he lied easily. Most would be nervous in front of Penny Halliwell, but Chris had her much fearsome granddaughter as a mother.

"Why are _you_ here?" he shot back.

"That's none of your business," she snapped.

"Oh! But you can ask me why I'm here?"

"They're my granddaughters and you're in their house."

"I'm their Whitelighter!" he fought.

"And it's odd for you to be in their house," Penny said, closing the discussion.

"You're one to talk. You're dead," he grumbled. Chris was never one to back out of a fight, but he was too tired to carry on. He sat on the couch and put his head in his hands. "They're at P3," he informed.

"I know," she replied and sat on the couch next to him. "I came here to see you."

"Oh really?" he looked at her. He sighed at leaned back on the couch. "And why would that be?"

"You looked lonely and I thought you could use company."

"Really?" he asked skeptically.

"No," she answered. "Prue was looking down and noticed how lonely you were," Penny corrected. "She forced me to come down."

"That's just like her," Chris said to himself. Penny raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. "Well, I'm fine, so you can leave."

"Why aren't you out with my granddaughters?" she asked.

"Well, with me being from the future and not being able to say anything about it, they're extremely suspicious," he answered. "Well, not suspicious more like pissed."

"You may be dead, but that doesn't mean you can't have fun," Penny stated.

Chris felt a sudden burst of anger. "You think I don't want to have fun?" he demanded and shot up from the couch. He started pacing trying to blow of more steam. "Of course I do! I want to act my age! I don't want to be this uptight. You'd act like this to if it were you! I have to stay in the past where I can't tell anything about the future except that Wyatt's in trouble! I need the sisters' help on this, but since they're so suspicious, I have to practically beg them to vanquish a demon that could be a threat!" he gripped his hair in frustration and sat back down.

Penny stared in shock. She regained composure and put a fake annoyed look on. "If you let me finish, you'd know I would have said 'tell my granddaughters to back off and help'."

Chris blushed slightly. "Sorry."

She dismissed it with a wave of her hand. "If you'd like I can talk to them."

He looked at her in shock. "Uh, sure."

She patted his knee. "Good. Now I have to get going."

"Of course. You may be dead, but you have a life."

"You should follow my example," she suggested smartly. "Now I expect this conversation will be kept between us."

Chris smiled. "Yeah."

"Great. When I look down I expect to see you in P3," Chris nodded in reply. "Goodbye, Conner."

"It's Chris," he sighed.

"Same thing," she reminded. With that she orbed out in shiny white orbs and wind chimes.


End file.
